The New VR Death Game
by Coltonamore
Summary: Kayaba let Stien port over and clone some super powered people, and creatures into the game. When everyone is logged into SAO they realize they cant log out, and they have to use Pokemon witch wasn't in the beta, and they can also use there powers they have in the real world if they have any. Will they clear the game or will everyone die!
1. Chapter 1 The Day Before Launch

Copyright disclaimer I do not own SAO (aka Sword Art Online), Pokemon, Soul Eater, One Piece, DBZ, Bleach, Naruto, Mega Man, Sonic, Mario, EarthBound/Mother nor Zelda, Xiaolin Showdown, Cave Story, not even Slender, the creepy pastas or anything that does not belong to me.

Lets just say that if I did, I would not be on fan fiction.

I own William, Taylor, Percy, Dustin, Violet, and the Cybermals, and almost everything about them since I made them up. ;)

Notes are in **bold**.

(Warning, What you are about to read might make you think that this is a horror fanfic, let me insure you that its only meant to be a little scary, it is not a complete horror fanfic, its an action adventure fanfic with a little bit tiny bit of horror with it

This crossover is huge, the first chapters will be short, but they will be longer later on I hope ya guys like this. ;) )

Chapter 1, The day before launch

While SAO was getting ready to be released, Kayaba was letting Professor Stein **(Yes the Stein from Soul Eater) **experiment with some

illegal hardware, he used a world teleporter to bring a bunch of random super powered people and creatures to the base, they fell

asleep before they were teleported. He did his experiments. First he put the nerve gear on there heads and started to sign them up

into the servers. He programmed it so they would wake up in the game when its launched and then he changed a bit of the games code so

that anyone could use there special powers they have in the real world in the game.

Then he took there data and began programming clones into the games servers. These weren't any ordinary clones,

they where creepy pastas! He made a clone of Sonic and called it Sonic exe,

took the tails clone and made it a bloody tails doll that's cursed. He basically took everyone else's clones and made them the same way

as he did with the Sonic exe clone, then he created a a ghost man named Slender. He set the date that the clones would be released to

the first Friday the 13th the year after the games official launch. Stein knew what he was doing could get lots of people killed since

he knows that Kayaba designed it so that if they die in the game, they will die in real life. Kayaba knew that the game was going to be dangerous he almost stopped Stein from doing his experiment, but he was to late so he just thought well we'll see how this turns out,

but Kayaba thought to himself, when he tells everyone his plan that he should warn them about the super powered clones.

Stein and Kayaba went to sleep, and hope that on day 1 that SAO sells goes as they hope.

Next Time

The launch of SAO


	2. Chapter 2 The Launch of SAO

**Note, the last chapter was formatted differently then this chapter, the reason why is because the first chapter was done in notepad then was copied and pasted into OpenOffice so the format was not the best, the chapters for now on is going to be typed directly in OpenOffice so it should be formatted better then the first chapter. ;) **

Chapter 2 The Launch of SAO

William was in line to buy SAO behind Violet who is his friend and who he has a crush on. They talked about a few things and how much they wanted to play SAO to much. "Hey Violet do you think SAO is going to be awesome!" said William. "I think its going to be a blast if its as incredible as the beta testers say." said Violet. William never knew why he had a strange creature that only he could see and nobody else.**(Note, you will find out later)** As they waited in line for hours they noticed that they we're close to the end of the line. When they got to the end of the line they bought the hardware with the game. William went to his house looked at the game manual for a bit, then he put on his nerve gears connected to internet then put the game in, put the nerve gear on his heads and yelled, Link Start! Then he chose their user name as his real names and chose their avatars. William was in the game he looked around for Violet, he found her and saw that she used her real name as well. Then they ran into some guys that where heading somewhere and followed them and introduced themselves. The guys told them their names they where Kirito and Klein. They went out to fight a few bulls to gain some exp points. After that Klein wanted to log out but he noticed he couldn't and asked Kirito if there was another way to log out. Kirito said that when he was in the beta the only way you could log out is though the menu. Klein started to be a spas, and yelled "Return, Logout, Escape!" William and Violet where scared of the fact they couldn't log out. Kirito explained that if we cant log ourselves out then its going to cause some major problems for the game. Then the bells rang and they where teleported back to the town of beginnings in a area they where blocked from going anywhere. Then the game master came out being transformed by blood **(I think that's what it was) **then he said, "Welcome to my world" William looked at him and thought "Is this guy Kayaba?" then he said his name and he was Kayaba and he explained how he was in charge of the world. He said, "You cannot log yourself out of SAO, and if you die in the game the nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain causing you to die in the real world. Then he explained that the only way to get out was to clear the game with all 100 floors . He said that he left an item in their inventory's they looked, and it was a mirror and they where transformed to how they looked like in the real world. Then Kayaba told them to look at their inventory again, this time it was a box, inside the box we're pokeballs he said to chose one of them, so William chose Pikachu, Violet chose Snivy, Klein chose Mudkip, Kirito realized that this wasn't in the beta he had to anyway so he chose Tepig. Then Kayaba started to warn them that on the first Friday the 13th after this days launch that some super powered creepy clones where gonna appear and he said that they will have to prepare for that day if the game isn't cleared yet. Then he explained why he would to this. Then Kayaba left. After that some people noticed that William, Violet and a few other players had creatures that we're usual then William saw Violets, and Violet saw his. They looked some of the game data and saw that they we're called Cybermals. Williams was called Wade, a blue cat with water powers. Violets was called Poison Tail, a purple fox with poison powers. Kirito was was thinking about what would happen if he died, he saw blood slide out of his paper cut he got earlier as an illusion. Then he noticed it was his imagination, then he thought to himself, this isn't a game its real, and how he was always a fan of Kayabas work. Then he ran out of the area. Then Klein, William, and Violet went after Kirito. When they found him he was about ready to go out alone then Kirito offered them to come along. Klein said that he would but he said that his friends stood in line all night to buy this game, and that he couldn't leave them. Kirito understood and William and Violet tagged along Kirito to gain some exp. and to trian their Pokemon they got, when they went out Kirito killed a bull thinking if he dies in the game then he will die in real life. William and Violet where using the skills that Kirito showed them to get though the bulls. They went into some some tail grass when a wild Pokemon came out of nowhere. What could this Pokemon be. Will they get to the next village safely or will they fail?

Next time

The First Pokemon Battle, Will They Survive to Make it to The Next Village?


End file.
